El fin de todo y el principio de la nada
by Erika-Cullen
Summary: Mi version del 3x06, klaus muere, Elena tiene que elegir entre quien ama de verdad, Damon o Stefan. TEAM DAMON DELENA


Stefan había vuelto, me tenía vigilada, tal y como le había dicho Klaus, estaba asustada, Stefan ya no era aquel vampiro inocente, que mataba animales para no matar humanos. Ahora era un ser sanguinario, peor incluso que Damon en su tiempos oscuros.

Primer día de clase después del retorno de Stefan. Caminaba por la calle, acompañada de Damon, hasta la puerta de este, allí me esperaba Stefan, nadie sabía que Stefan y yo habíamos roto, por lo que, el seguía actuando como mi novio. Me abrazaba y se acercaba a mí lo que provocaba que me asustara y llegara a temblar a su lado.

- Elena!- me llamo Caroline, ella sabía perfectamente nuestra situación- Esta tarde vamos a ir a un bar nuevo, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy y Tyler, te apuntas?- me pregunto alegre como siempre.

- No se Caroline, había pensado en ir a casa- dije.

- Oh vamos Elena- dijo EL- nunca te diviertes!

- Por que será- pensé.

- Donde es Caroline?- pregunto Stefan.

- Eeeh- Caroline me miro y yo asentí- Hemos quedado a la salido en la puerta del Instituto- dijo nerviosamente.

- Estaremos allí- afirmo Stefan.

- Está bien- acepte- llamare a Damon por si quiere venir- dije, si Stefan iba a estar conmigo, necesitaba a Damon.

- Genial!- dijo Caroline marchándose dando saltitos.

Entramos a clase de historia con Alaric, la clase fue rápida, por lo que a la salida, fuimos Stefan y yo, como no, y nos encontramos a Damon en la salida, al verle con esa sonrisa suya tan característica, sonreí instantáneamente, y corrí a su lado, seguida de Stefan.

Después de ir al bar, donde todo el mundo ignoraba a Stefan, nos marchamos a casa, Jeremy y yo nos despedimos de los demás y emprendimos rumbo a casa, sin saber que éramos seguidos de cerca.

- Que tal lo llevas?- me pregunto Jeremy abrazándome.

- No lo sé...- confesé- tengo miedo del hombre por el que hace unos meses hubiese dado la vida.

- Miedo?- me pregunto él.

- Si, temo tenerle a mi lado, me pongo a temblar cuando me abraza, el ya no es el chico de hace unos meses, el ha vuelto a ser lo que era.

- Bueno al menos Damon te ayuda- dijo Jeremy- quien lo iba a decir.

- Damon...- suspire- Damon a echo tanto por mí y yo no sé como agradecérselo, me ha cuidado, a arriesgado su vida por mí, me siento mucho mejor a su lado que al lado de Stefan- confesé- por eso siempre que estoy a solas con Stefan, siempre llamo a Damon, con el me siento segura.

- Irónico- dijo Jeremy- hace unos meses era al revés.

- Yo creo, que hace unos meses bajo esa fachada de chico malo de Damon, el siempre ha sido bueno, me rescato de aquel accidente que tuve, cuando se lo pedí, aun que no tuve que haberlo hecho, te borro la memoria sin pedir nada a cambio, el siempre a velado por mi seguridad.

- Sabes, que yo con él, no he tenido mucho trato, pero el poco que he tenido, he sentido que te quería de verdad, no se que se preocupaba mas por ti que por su propia vida, tu siempre fuiste su primera.

- Sabes, es raro hablar de esto con tu hermano- dije riendo.

- Ya, pero hacia mucho que no hablábamos- contesto el suspirando.

- Y tú qué? Que tal con Bonnie?- le pregunte.

- Creo que esta es la definitiva- dijo seguro- No se pero me alegro de haberme fijado en ella.

- Después de la mala suerte que has tenido, me alegro que seas feliz- le dije.

- Y hablando de esto, tú qué tal? Volverás con Stefan cuando todo haya acabado?- me pregunto, entonces me encontré en una encrucijada.

- Ahora que me lo planteas, no sé si sigo amando a Stefan- me sincere- pese a que Klaus le este amenazando, el disfruta con ello, no, ya no le amo- me di cuenta.

- Y te darás otra oportunidad con otra persona?- me pregunto.

- Eso espero- dije suspirando en lo que entrabamos a casa.

Al día siguiente, me levante a las siete para ir al instituto, me vestí con una camisa roja unos tejanos y una chaqueta negra. Al bajar Jeremy y Alaric estaban preparando el desayuno.

- Buenos días- les salude.

- Buenos días Elena- me dijo Alaric- quieres café?- tendiéndome una taza.

- Gracias- dije tomándola, entonces sonó el timbre- ya estamos de nuevo.

- Deje la taza sobre la mesa, y fui a abrir la puerta.

- Hola Stefan, ahora salgo, y no, no estás invitado a pasar- dije suspirando.

- Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo una voz que no era la de Stefan.

- Damon!- dije alegre- pensé que eras Stefan, viene cada día.

- Hoy Stefan está ocupado- dijo haciendo una mueca.

- Quien es esta vez?- dije cansada.

- Tres chicas que venían de viaje desde Carolina del Norte- me explico Damon.

- Pobrecitas- dije- anda pasa, cojo mis cosas, y nos marchamos- le dije apartándome de la mesa.

Salimos de casa, junto a Jeremy, y pronto se unió Bonnie.

- Ayer lo dije, pero me lo sigue pareciendo- dijo Jeremy- esto es Irónico.

- El qué?- le pregunto Bonnie.

- Hace unos meses era Stefan quien iba con nosotros y planeábamos cosas contra Damon, y ahora es al revés- dijo pensativo.

- Por cierto- dije- y Katherine?-

- Busca a un vampiro mata vampiros- dijo Damon.

- Qué?- pregunte-

- Un vampiro que es un caza vampiros, queremos que mate a Klaus, haber si Katherine puede convencerle sin matarnos a todos.- dijo Damon.

- Y si no?- pregunte preocupada.

- Le clavaremos la daga, si no nos mata el antes- dijo Damon.

Narrador POV

A las afuera de Mystic Falls

Katherine despertaba a Michael.

- Quien eres?- dijo con voz cansada.

- Katherine, Katherine Pierce, Katherine Petrova- dijo la aludida- como te guste más.

- Te recuerdo, hace unos quinientos años, Klaus te perseguía.

- Exactamente- dijo la vampira- y aun lo hace.

- Porque me has despertado, sabes de qué me alimento verdad?- dijo Michael.

- Si de sangre de vampiros- dijo Katherine- pero ambos tenemos un objetivo, sé que no que nunca te ha caído bien Klaus, y a mí tampoco, y tu sabes cómo matar a un hibrido.

- Cierto que lo se- dijo el que estaba atado con muchas cadenas.

- Te hago un trato, tú matas a Klaus y vuelves a tu tumba sin matar a nadie más, si no te sonsacaremos la forma y morirás de verdad- dijo Katherine.

- O si no que?- dijo el moribundo.

- Te sonsacaremos la información sin necesitar tu ayuda- dijo Katherine.

- Cómo? Me gustaría veros intentar sonsacar información a un original- dijo riendo débil mente.

- Sabes, nuestro grupo en contra de Klaus- dijo riendo Katherine- es bastante peculiar.

- Por qué? Un grupo de vampiros que intentan matar a un original, que tiene de particular?

- No solo somos vampiros- dijo Katherine.

- Humanos?- dijo Michael sarcásticamente- los humanos no pueden hacer nada contra Klaus.

- No son humanos normales.

- A que te refieres?- pregunto el original.

- Tenemos de todo, un humano resucitado por magia que ahora se comunica con el mas allá, una bruja -descendiente directa de Emily, la ultima replica de Petrova, el único hibrido convertido por Klaus que sigue vivo, una vampiro muy astuta, y el chico malo de los hermanos Salvatore, bueno el antiguo chico malo- dijo irónica.

- Buen grupo, no te digo que no, tenéis de todo- medito el original- has dicho Salvatore?- Katherine asintió- Le recuerdo de hace unos 100 años, fuiste tú quien les transformo. Está bien os ayudare, no matare a ni a la réplica, ni a los hermanos Salvatore, ni al resucitado, ni la bruja, ni la vampiro ni el hibrido, a cambio de matar a Klaus quiero algo- dijo Michael.

- El qué?- pregunto Katherine.

- Quiero que me mates, que lo hagas definitivamente- eso sorprendió mucho a la vampiro.

- Por qué quieres que te mate?- pregunto extrañada.

- Me transformaron cuando era un caza vampiros humano, cuando lo hicieron planee matarme a mí mismo, pero así era más fuerte, por lo que mate a mas vampiros, cuando no encontré mas, me encerré aquí.

- Está bien, pero te juro que como nos mates a cualquiera de nosotros, te maternos a ti antes.

- Que si, pero ahora, me puedes soltar?- dijo Michael.

Mystic Falls, varios días después del encuentro de Katherine con Michael. Elena se encontraba en una fiesta, en la mansión Lovegood, junto a todos sus compañeros.

- Bonnie! Jeremy!- grito Elena sonrojada- buscaos una habitación!

- Lo siento mucho Elena, yo...- dijo Bonnie sonrojada, Elena sonrió y se marcho a otro lado, dejando intimidad a su amiga y su hermano.

- Veo que las cosas con Tyler se han arreglado- le dijo a Caroline, mientras observaban a Tyler hablar con gente del instituto.

- Si- dijo está feliz- sabes algo de Matt?

- No, y me preocupa, desde que intento volver a Vicky a la vida, nada, se sentía solo- dijo Elena triste por su amigo.

- Es el único de todos nosotros que no está envuelto en todo esto, ojala pudiese olvidarse de todo, y vivir una -vida normal.

- El ya no es normal, no sabemos si seguirá pudiendo ver fantasmas- suspiro Elena.

Elena siguió paseando por los jardines Lockwood, cuando vio a Damon coquetear con una chica animadamente, se apoyo en un árbol, y una voz apareció por detrás.

- Celosa?- pregunto Stefan.

- Déjame en paz Stefan- dijo marchándose del lugar volvió con Caroline y le dijo- me marcho a casa, me aguaron la fiesta.

- Espera Elena!- dijo Caroline siguiéndola.

Volvieron a la casa de Elena, donde Caroline le pregunto por qué se había marchado tan repentinamente.

- Vi a Damon coquetear con una chica, y apareció Stefan, diciendo si estaba celosa- dijo Elena.

- Te dolió oír la verdad?- dijo Caroline.

- Que dices Caroline!- protesto Elena.

- Tienes que aceptarlo Elena, te gusta Damon, todo el mundo lo sabe, todo el mundo excepto Damon y tu- dijo Caroline diciéndole la verdad que todo el mundo estaba deseando decirle

- Yo no soy Katherine- protesto la réplica.

- Nadie te dice que seas ella, tu nunca has jugado con ellos, pero Stefan ya no es quien era, y tu ya no le amas, como para hacerlo después de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir, y te has dado cuenta de que Damon siempre ha estado a tu lado, eso no es ser Katherine!- protesto la vampira rubia.

Entonces sonó el timbre de casa, y Elena fue a abrir, y se llevo una sorpresa enorme, era Katherine.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto enfadada Elena.

- Así que te gusta Damon- dijo sonriendo Katherine.

- Metete en tus asuntos- dijo Elena.

- Bueno lo que sea, no me importa lo que hagas con ellos, solo he venido a daros una buena noticia- dijo Katherine.

- Que quieres?- dijo Elena, cansada ya de su presencia.

- Necesito que Damon este aquí, y la bruja, tu hermanito médium y el hibrido.

- Por qué quieres que estén también Damon, Bonnie, Jeremy, y Tyler?- pregunto Caroline,

- Creo que debéis saberlo todo- dijo Katherine.

A los pocos minutos, los cuatro aparecieron, en la casa de los Gilbert.

- Qué ocurre?- pregunto Jeremy- ha pasado algo malo?

- Más o menos- dijo Elena, dirigiéndolos al salón.

- Hola chicos!- saludo Katherine sentada en el sofá.

- Que haces aquí?- dijo interfiriendo por Elena.

- Tranquilo tigre, que no he venido a matar a nadie- dijo Katherine sarcásticamente.

- Entonces a que has venido?- pregunto Bonnie.

- Dice que nos trae una buena noticia- dijo Elena.

- Qué buena noticia nos puedes traer tu?- pregunto Damon- si eres la desgracia en persona.

- Muy gracioso- dijo Katherine levantándose, Caroline se acerco al grupo con ella- Traigo noticias de Klaus.

- Que ha pasado con él?- pregunto Elena preocupada- donde esta?

- Recuerdas a Michael- dijo Katherine únicamente a Damon.

- Si claro- dijo Damon.

- Le encontré- dijo Katherine.

- Y no te ha matado?- dijo sorprendido Damon.

- Esperad un momento- dijo Caroline- quien es Michael?

- Un vampiro caza vampiros- dijo Elena- una larga historia- dijo al ver la cara de confusión de la rubia.

- Le encontré e hice un trato con él, el no mataba a ninguno de nosotros, y mataba a Klaus y a cambio yo después le mataba.

- Cómo? No entiendo...- dijo Jeremy.

- A él le transformaron hace muchos años, o algo así, y no quería ser vampiros, el era un caza vampiros, siguió viviendo unos años porque era más fuerte para matar vampiros, pero se canso- explico Katherine en resumidas cuentas.

- Y bieen?- pregunto Tyler.

- Klaus a muerto- dijo Katherine, todos se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y semi felices.

- Y como sabemos que no mientes?- pregunto Damon desconfiado como siempre.

- Yo estuve delante cuando le mataron, y... os traigo el cadáver como prueba del crimen- dijo riendo Katherine, mientras salía de la cada Gilbert seguía del grupo, hasta una camioneta, donde abrió el maletero y apareció el putrefacto cuerpo muerto de Klaus.

- Y no puede volver a vivir?- pregunto temerosa Elena.

- Imposible- dijo Katherine, un brujo lo maldijo- explico Katherine.

- Entonces, todo a acabado- susurro Elena.

- Por fin- añadió Bonnie.

Todos lanzaron gritos de alegría, Bonnie y Jeremy se abrazaron, al igual que Caroline y Tyler, Elena y Damon también lo hicieron, entonces todos cayeron en lo mismo.

- Stefan- dijeron todos al unisonó.

- Con la muerte de Klaus, su alma humana, se ha vuelto a encender- dijo Elena.

- Solo tenemos que esperar que vuelva- añadió Damon.

Así pasaron los días, se encontraban Damon y Elena en casa de lo Salvatore, cuando llamaron a la puerta, y Elena fue a abrir y se encontró con un viejo conocido, que había salido del pueblo la última semana con Rebecca por encargo de Klaus.

- Stefan- al decir eso, Damon apareció por detrás de Elena.

- Hermano- le saludo Damon, Stefan asintió con la cabeza, y miro a Elena- os dejo a solas.

Elena y Stefan salieron al porche, y Damon se quedo dentro de la casa.

- Elena yo...- comenzó Stefan- lo siento. Siento todo lo que te he hecho lo que te he dicho.

- Stefan, me has hecho mucho daño- dijo Elena- se que te veías obligado a actuar así por obligación de Klaus, pero lo que me dijiste en Chicago, en el instituto, te puedo perdonar pero no puedo olvidarlo.

- Eso quiere decir, que ya no me amas- dijo Stefan.

- Te he quiero mucho, pero todo el daño que me has hecho es superior a ese amor que te tenia, además creo que amo a otra persona- dijo Elena tímidamente.

- Es quien creo que es- dijo Stefan suspirando, Elena asintió- me lo temía.

- Yo no quiero que penséis que soy como Katherine, jamás os haría eso a ninguno de los dos, te ame mucho Stefan, durante mucho tiempo tú eras todo lo que me importaba, pero estos meses que no has estado, Damon se ha portado tan bien conmigo, ha estado siempre a mi lado, y... tú me has hecho tanto daño... lo siento Stefan- dijo Elena con lagrimas en los ojos.

- No, lo siento, yo, yo he sido quien te ha hecho sufrir, y entiendo que hayas cambiado tus sentimientos- dijo triste Stefan.

- Conocerás a una chica con la que serás feliz, Stefan, estoy segura de ello- dijo dándole un último abrazo.

- Tu serás feliz con él, es buena persona, solo contigo lo demuestra, siempre lo he sabido, se feliz- se despidió Stefan, girándose para marcharse.

- Puedes vivir aquí, si a Damon no le importa, en el fondo es tu casa- dijo Elena mirando a su ex novio.

Entraron a la casa, y Damon salía del salón.

- Damon, te importa que Stefan viva aquí?- pregunto Elena.

- Claro que no, es su casa también- dijo Damon triste, pues este pensaba que Elena y Stefan había vuelto.

- Yo...me voy a casa- dijo Elena sin poder evitar que las lagrimas volviesen a su rostro.

Elena lloro toda la noche, y cuando no pudo más se durmió, mientras en casa de los Salvatore.

- Has ganado- dijo Stefan.

- Yo creo que no- dijo Damon despectivamente.

- Dijiste, que me quitarías todo lo que tenia- dijo Stefan recordando las palabras de su hermano hacia casi un año atrás- lo has hecho, los únicos amigos que conseguí, y a la chica de la que estábamos enamorados.

- No lo creo, ella te ama a ti- dijo Damon bebiendo de una copa que llevaba alcohol,

- Como muchas otras veces, estas equivocado- dijo Stefan.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Elena se despertó sobre las 10 de la mañana, se encontraba cansada, al girarse, a ver la ventana, se encontró a un guapísimo moreno tumbado en ella observándola dormir.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente- dijo el peli negro con burla.

- Damon!- exclamo Elena, pero no lo hizo enfadada, si no lo contrario, feliz, y a diferencia de la otra vez que le -encontró en su cama, que le grito, esta vez le abrazo.

- Estamos cariñosas esta mañana?- pregunto sorprendido Damon, era el primer abrazo que recibía de Elena.

- Que haces aquí?- pregunto Elena, sentándose en la cama.

- Vine a ver qué tal estabas, ayer te marchaste llorando, ocurrió algo con Stefan?- pregunto Damon preocupado.

- No te ha contado nada él?- pregunto extrañada Elena.

- No, no me gusta hablar de estos temas con mi hermano- dijo Damon sonriendo de lado, aquella sonrisa que mataba a cualquiera.

- Ayer rompí definitivamente y para siempre con Stefan- le explico la réplica.

- Por, pensé que lo habíais arreglado- dijo Damon extrañado.

- Le dije, que me había hecho mucho daño, y que ese daño es superior al amor que tuve por él, y que ahora estaba enamorada de otra persona- dijo Elena un poco sonrojada.

- En serio? Y conozco al afortunado?- pregunto Damon con un deje de enfado en su tono de voz.

- Por supuesto- dijo Elena sonriendo.

- No será Matt, verdad?- pregunto alarmado Damon.

- No, es un poco mas mayor- dijo Elena sonriendo al vampiro que seguía tumbado en su cama.

- Alaric, Elena podría ser tu padre!- dijo entre asqueado y sorprendido el oji verde.

- No tanto, bobo- dijo riendo Elena.

- Entonces...- comenzó a pensar Damon.

- Eres tú bobo, es de ti de quien estoy enamorada- le confesó Elena.

- De mi?- pregunto levantándose un poco de la cama, apoyado por los brazos.

- Tu, me has cuidado tanto, me has protegido, has arriesgado tu vida por mí, siempre has estado a mi lado, no quiero que pienses que soy como Katherine, nunca os haría eso, pero Stefan me ha hecho mucho daño, cuando yo casi pierdo la vida por él, tu casi pierdes la vida por salvarme a mí, tengo muy claro quién es mi héroe.

- Entonces?- dijo por primera vez en mucho tiempo confundido.

- Te amo a ti, y solo a ti- dijo Elena agachándose un poco y besándolo con ternura.

* * *

><p>MI VERSION DEL 3X06 DELENA! DAMON TEAM!<p> 


End file.
